


[Vid] The Bubblegum Is A Metaphor

by sandalwoodbox



Category: Sakeru Gum "Long Long Man" Commercials
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Festivids Treat, Gay ending, Implied Bubblegum Infidelity, M/M, Suggestive Bubblegum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandalwoodbox/pseuds/sandalwoodbox
Summary: Chi really loves that bubblegum. But can she choose between Tooru and the Long Long Man?
Relationships: Chi / Long Long Man (Sakeru Gum Commercials), Chi / Tooru (Sakeru Gum Commercials), Long Long Man/Tooru (Sakeru Gum Commercials)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 53
Collections: Festivids 2020





	[Vid] The Bubblegum Is A Metaphor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).



> Thank you hartknyx for betaing!

Password: `bubblegum`

[The Bubblegum Is A Metaphor](https://vimeo.com/502867741) from [sandalwoodbox](https://vimeo.com/sandalwoodbox) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
